Blaine It On The Alcohol
by Ersky96
Summary: You would think after the incident with Rachel, Blaine would stop drinking? Think again! Klaine with slight Seblaine
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first ever story! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

November 16th 2013

Kurt and Blaine sat on their sofa in New York, hands intertwined, small smiles on their lips. Neither of them were really watching the television, they were just waiting for the other to speak.

"It's been a year." Blaine said, turning to face Kurt.

"Since what?" Kurt replied, looking back at Blaine, puzzled.

"Since the day you saw those pictures of Sebastian and me."

"Don't remind me!" Kurt replied, embarrassed. "I feel terrible for what I did. I can't believe I was that angry, you two were drunk after all."

"Trust me, however bad you feel, I feel twice as bad. It was my fault. I should have known by then that nothing good comes out of me drinking."

"I agree with you there. So far, you have kissed Rachel, tried to have sex with me in the back of my car and done _that_ with Sebastian. I've heard some stories about Dalton parties too."

"What?!" Blaine screamed, "I'm going to kill Wes and David."

Kurt laughed, amused by the shocked expression on his boyfriends face.

"It doesn't matter now." He said between laughs, "All that matters is that we are together and I'm sorry."

"I know." Blaine replied. "Let's just forget about Sebastian and just enjoy our life here in New York."

"Deal." Kurt replied, before pulling Blaine in for a kiss.

"I'll never cheat on you purposely, Kurt." Blaine added, slightly breathless from their kiss.

"I know. I'll never cheat on you either." Kurt replied before kissing Blaine again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you like it and if you do, I'll post Chapter 2 tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

November 16th 2012

Blaine pushed his dark sunglasses up his nose as he entered the choir room. He smiled. It wasn't just him that was still hung-over. Only Marley wasn't wearing dark sunglasses and that was only because she hadn't been there on Saturday.

Nick had described Saturday night as "the party of the year", Jake said it "had completely changed his views on prep boys" and Brittany had just hugged him.

It had been a great party. There had been free flowing booze (courtesy of Sebastian's fake ID), loud music and a _lot _of people. So many people in fact, Blaine had to start checking that he knew everyone who entered his house.

The clean-up had been hell though. The whole lower floor of his house had been covered in cups, spilled alcohol, food and some random persons clothing. Luckily, his parents were in Paris till the end of the week so he had time to clean up.

Sitting himself down in the back row, he mumbled a greeting before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall.

He had almost been asleep, when Jake charged into the room with far too much energy for someone with a hangover.

"All the pictures from Saturday are up on Facebook!"

All he got in response was a low moan from the majority of the group, while Marley jumped out her seat to look at Jakes laptop, which he was beginning to set up on the piano.

"Let me see!" she called eagerly, "I want to see what I missed!"

The room was silent for the next five minutes, only punctuated by her clicking onto the next photo. Suddenly she drew in a large breath.

Blaine blearily opened an eye.

"What is it?" he called out weakly, hoping she would hear him.

Marley turned and smirked at him. "Looks like you had a lot of fun with _someone _on Saturday." She giggled.

Blaine shot up in his seat. "What? What are you talking about?"

"See for yourself." She replied; bring the laptop over to him.

Blaine gasped. There, on screen, was a photo of him making out with…_Sebastian._ Not just making out. Blaine had Sebastian backed against the wall, his hands tangled in Sebastian's hair. Sebastian's on the other hand, were grabbing Blaine's ass.

He was speechless. He couldn't remember doing that. He looked up to all the New Directions staring down at him with shell shocked faces. He opened his mouth to respond but Teenage Dream began to play from his pocket. He pulled his phone out and without looking at the caller ID, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"You utter asshole Blaine Anderson! How could you do this to me?!" Kurt screamed at him, his voice full of anger and sadness.

"I thought you loved me! I guess I was wrong. Have a nice life with Sebastian."

Kurt paused.

"Oh, and fuck you!" He hung up.

Blaine dropped his phone into his lap. The New Directions all stared down at him, waiting to find out who was on the phone.

Blaine swallowed thickly, trying to stop the flow of tears down his cheeks.

"Kurt just broke up with me."

* * *

**As usual, please read and review! It means a lot to me 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!** **Thank you so much for reading and favouriting/following this story! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done but I won't make you wait nearly as long next time. **

**This chapter is a little short, but it's Kurt's POV so hopefully that will make up for it :)**

**Just to clear up, I don't condemn cheating, even if while drunk. I know Kurt forgives Blaine as seen in the first chapter but he doesn't do it instantaneously. It takes him a long time. But if you don't like what I write, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Kurt threw his phone down and collapsed into his pillow. 'How could he?!' he thought, before bursting into tears. 'How could Blaine cheat on me?'

'Kurt? You okay?'

Kurt lifted his head to see Rachel peering in the door, her face full of sympathy.

'What do you fucking think?' Kurt replied harshly. 'I'm sorry, that was rude. No, I'm not ok. The guy who claims I am the 'love of his life' has cheated on me. '

Rachel pushed the door fully open. 'I'm really sorry Kurt. I thought you were going to be together forever.'

She removed her hands from behind her back to revel a pint of Ben & Jerry's, 2 spoons and a stack of Disney movies.

"I came prepared" she said, after seeing Kurt's confused face.

Rachel walked over to his bed, deposited the ice cream, and held up the stack of movies.

"Which one? We have almost every Disney movie made in the last 30 years.'

Kurt debated for a while. The Little mermaid reminded him of Blaine. Blaine had sung Belle from Beauty and The Beast to him earlier in the year. Blaine had sung songs from Aladdin and Pocahontas too. He quickly went through the rest of the movies before reaching a conclusion; everything Disney reminded him of Blaine.

He flopped back down into his pillow, before shooting back up. He knew what Blaine hated, and it would definitely make him feel better.

Ignoring Rachel's confused face, Kurt stood up and made his way over to his bookshelf. Without explaining himself to Rachel, he put the film in and pressed play.

Rachel laughed when the title screen appeared.

"New Moon, Kurt? Really?"

"It has a half-naked Taylor Lautner which is exactly what I need right now!" Kurt replied slightly more aggressively than he was planning to.

Rachel shrugged and passed Kurt the ice cream before settling down to watch the movie too.

Popping a spoonful of Ben &Jerry's in his mouth Kurt sighed. This was exactly what he needed.

* * *

**Sorry about the length again! I'll try to get the next chapter up asap :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys! I know I haven't posted in ages due to school work, but since it's Christmas, I thought I would give you guys the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters**_

* * *

The choir room was eerily quiet. Everyone watched Blaine in shock as tears cascaded down his face and he began to shake in his seat.

The sound of Katy Perry broke the silence.

Blaine hastily grabbed at his phone, wiped away some of his tears and answered. 'Kurt. OMG, I'm so sorry! We were really drunk and I can't remember what happened and...and...I love you.'

Instead of the sweet, high-pitched voice Blaine was expecting, and deeper, instantly recognizable voice filled his ear.

'I'm guessing Hummel found out about our little affair then killer'

'Look Sebastian.' Blaine said, his face beginning to turn red, 'I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm now. I just need to find out what happened at the party.'

Sebastian laughed. 'I think it's pretty on obvious what happened killer. You finally gave into your urges since lady face was in New York'

'Don't call him that!' Blaine snapped. 'I can't remember anything of that night. Can you please tell me what happened?'

Sebastian laughed again. 'Not over the phone. It's too hot for your sad little excuse for a Glee club to handle. Meet me at the Lima Bean at 4.'

'Seb-' Blaine began, only to hear buzzing.

Putting his phone back in his bag, Blaine stood up. Picking up his books and jacket, he began to make his way towards the door.

'Where are you going?' Sam asked, looking puzzled.

Blaine's defeated expression said it all.

'You're going to meet him?!' Tina exclaimed. 'Why would you want to meet the guy who ruined your relationship with your soul mate?'

Blaine sighed. 'I need to know what happened on Saturday. Sebastian is my only hope.' With that, he turned on his heel and left the choir room, leaving eleven faces staring at the open door, their mouths agape.

* * *

_**I know it was short, but it's better than nothing, right?**_

_**I hope to post more often after Christmas, have a good one!**_


End file.
